012914doiraura
11:51 -- tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:51 -- 11:51 TC: Hey there Doir! (hows it going?) 11:51 GA: hi aura, good i guess, you? 11:52 TC: ugh, im getting over a pretty bad flu (I think it was something in Sannta's Sleigh but I've yet to find out) 11:53 TC: How go your plans to rejoin the group? 11:53 GA: pretty good 11:53 GA: libby's gonna portal me back soon 11:53 GA: and my deadself is chillin in her cool tower though i just found out she locked me in my room 11:53 GA: ...with reasonable, er, reasons, though, probably 11:54 TC: Thats good, these imps are proving themselves quite formidible (It'll be great to have your aid again) 11:55 GA: hahah, thanks 11:55 GA: i was p good, wasnt i? i dont think ive ever been hit in combat besides the thanksgiving party and, uh, that one time with jack 11:56 GA: its good because every time i get hit i drop all of my rings 11:56 GA: heheh 11:56 TC: Are you still using that wand you alchemized? 11:57 GA: nope, died and then null stole it and i think she just got stuck in the eternal void filled with tentacle monsters with it 11:57 GA: she sent me the code though, so i can alchemize a new one 11:58 TC: oh no! (That doesn't sound too pleasent) 11:58 GA: yeah im not sure what the hell shes been up to to end up in that situation 11:58 TC: Is there something we can do to help here? (throw a rope ladder down or something?) 11:59 GA: throw a rope ladder down where? 11:59 GA: ...the eternal void? 11:59 GA: i dont think you have a rope ladder which spans the proper length to save her 12:00 TC: Note to self: Alchemize infinite ropeladder spool 12:01 GA: heheh well, im sure we'll save her somehow 12:02 GA: so, whats up with the rest of the team? still dont have that gear? 12:03 TC: We have collected a single half of the needed gear (The other half scattered who knows where) 12:03 GA: eh, well, when i arrive im sure my eyes and glasses can help yall out in your quest to find half of a gear 12:04 TC: the imps have scurried affter it so we are lying in wait for them to return with the missing piece) 12:04 GA: and maybe we can find some glue 12:04 TC: I heard something about Beau and Nate needing to combine their powers (Hope+Light=Glue?) 12:05 GA: yeah i heard about that too 12:05 GA: and apparently you guys are going to use time which is a horrible idea and you shouldnt 12:08 TC: I dont know, there are more ways to use Time powers than what we've seen the like of Jack use. 12:08 GA: kate's done some time stuff before 12:08 GA: and uh, yeah, jack has some very, um, interesting uses for time 12:09 TC: I've seen Kates ability do miraculous things, repairing injuries that would have crippled the team 12:09 GA: she turned glass to sand once and another time repaired a rope 12:10 GA: but she can never use time powers ever again ever 12:10 GA: *ever* 12:10 GA: *eeeeever* 12:10 TC: Why not? (I was unaware of such a serious situation) 12:11 GA: jack has this weird thing where he has a bunch of rules which if you break he flips out and kills people in sadistic games, in case you didnt know 12:11 GA: and one of his rules is 'no time travel or i cut a bitch' or something 12:12 GA: er, not just travel, any time use 12:12 GA: he does some wicked stuff if you break his rules 12:13 TC: I dont supose you remember the exact wording do you? (prehaps an oversight or loophole?) 12:13 GA: no hes never actually said it 12:13 GA: the exact rule, i mean 12:13 GA: but yeah i wouldnt risk it 12:14 GA: his punishments go from breaking peoples hands to turning people into paint by repeatedly smashing them against a wall 12:14 GA: like seriously do not let kate use time travel 12:16 TC: The graveness of the situation has been successfully conveyed(though I still feel its worth looking into alternate uses of time) 12:16 GA: shh dont even consider it 12:16 GA: never, not ever 12:16 GA: jeez, i get on just fine not being able to do any flashy mind things, im sure yall can survive without time 12:18 TC: hehe, just wait (I'm sure when your powers come to fruition they will be plenty flashy) 12:18 GA: hopefully epilepsy kinda flashy, and hopefully imps and or jack are epilleptic 12:18 GA: that would be a great mind power 12:22 TC: Or you could brainwash the imps into turning on their King (get the whole army under your thumb) 12:22 GA: oh man, thats an awesome idea 12:22 GA: who is their king? the black king? 12:23 GA: do the imps work for dorse? 12:25 GA: i hate dorse either way, it sucks and the queen is very mean 12:26 TC: I dont think the imps serve any one side 12:27 TC: but i do believe the black king needss to be deffeated(or prehaps controlled) 12:28 GA: yeah, well, as it stands, dorse is losing dreamers by the day 12:28 GA: first dean, then me, then sami, now null, and soon glissa 12:29 TC: all the more reason for you to get out of there!(Its clearly dangerous) 12:29 GA: well, i wouldnt say dorse is dangerous, more like it sucks 12:29 GA: oh, and jossik soon too 12:29 GA: nvm dorse is dangerous 12:31 GA: speaking of dorse, ive got shitty servitude duties to do 12:31 GA: see ya later, aura 12:31 TC: I see, take care! 12:31 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 00:31 --